Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend, Or Maybe Not
by rankamateur
Summary: Could wearing those fabulous jewels put Amanda in danger? And what was Lee doing hiding in the closet in Amanda's room?


Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend, Or Maybe Not....  
  
by rankamateur  
  
AU  
  
Before "Deadmen Leave No Trails".  
  
References to "Service Above and Beyond" by Peter Lefcourt and "DOA: Delirious On Arrival" by Robert Bielak.  
  
Could wearing those fabulous jewels put Amanda in danger? And what was Lee doing hiding in the closet in Amanda's room?  
  
Thanks to Buffy and randibaby for error trapping and suggestions. Remaining errors are mine.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Amanda," Dotty called upstairs.  
  
"Yes Mother....."  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"I'm working on a dress, Mother."  
  
"Are you using that black material you just bought?"  
  
"Yeess."  
  
"Well, you'd better be careful with it. I saw the bill and it's pretty expensive stuff."  
  
"I know. I am being careful. I'm only doin' a little bit at a time. And it's gonna take me forever, at this rate," Amanda muttered this last to herself.  
  
"All right. I'm leaving now. Edna and I are going to the Revival Theater. I missed "Casablanca" last time they showed it. Philip and Jamie should be home in about twenty minutes. If they aren't, you can call Mrs. Kenwood. The number's by the phone."  
  
"OK. Enjoy the picture. See ya later."  
  
"Night, dear."  
  
--------------  
  
Georges de Poitier sat, still stunned at the implications of Colonel Lescault's questions. He had told the story of the robbery four times already: he had come home to his villa in Cannes, gone to the library to retrieve a document from the safe and - in spite of what he had been assured was a state-of-the-art security system - the safe was empty! Georges had reported the theft to the local authorities and had given the gendarmes who came to the house, a list and a description of the jewelry, and the amount of cash that had been taken. What he did not tell them was that another item had been stolen. It was a sheaf of papers containing a formula. The formula for a biological weapon, so advanced and so deadly that it was totally illegal under all existing International Treaties and agreements. However, he had decided it was better to call in a member of the most high level, secret police in France and make them aware of the situation. He knew that, if he didn't tell them, Angelique would, as soon as she became aware of the loss. Angelique Chenin, his lovely mistress was many things. Besides being beautiful, charming, witty and intelligent, she was a top-notch molecular biologist, engaged in weapons research. The formula was her creation. She hoped such a weapon would never be used, but she was reluctant to destroy the formula just in case her beloved country was ever threatened in such a way that this plague would be the only way they had to defend themselves.   
Georges had assured Lescault that he was keeping the formula just in case his government ever needed an edge in this kind of weaponry.   
The Colonel suspected that de Poitier actually intended to sell it to the highest bidder, in order to get money to pay off his extensive gambling debts.  
Whatever his suspicions, the international intelligence community would have to be made aware of the theft of these documents before they fell into the wrong hands. It seemed as though the robbery was the work of a highly skilled jewel thief. Someone who may have grabbed the papers along with a large wad of cash, not realizing that they had inadvertently picked up something worth far more than the money and jewels combined.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Billy read from the file he was holding, summarizing the contents for Lee.  
"There are no intelligence reports of the formula being sold. Interpol, MI6 and the Surete' are all involved in the investigation. An analysis by Interpol, of records of this type of robbery, shows a distinct similarity to a series of thefts, the last time five years ago, committed by *The Shadow*, an illusive and famous cat burglar who has never been caught. The crimes simply stopped in 1980."  
He paused and looked up over his glasses. "Rumors had it that The Shadow was actually a guy named Robert Porter, an American who had moved to France to escape the US authorities. He married a French woman, sometimes identified as a Danielle Rochard, and they had at least one child. Supposedly he quit because his wife insisted that he retire. Of course these are rumors - nobody has ever confirmed anything."  
He returned to the file. "This time, just as was the case five years ago, the wealthy victims being targeted were first on the French Riviera, then on the Italian Riviera, then on the Costa del Sol, then the action shifted to the U.S. The next victims were in New York."   
He laid the file down on the desk and continued, "At that point, The Agency was called in. The pattern suggests that the next location will be Washington DC. We've got to figure out a way to set a trap for The Shadow. We have to catch him before he realizes what he has - that deadly formula. Oh, it also appears that the Intelligence agencies of several radical countries, who would like nothing more than to wreak biological havoc on the United States, are after this guy and the formula too."   
  
"Wow, that's great. We've got our work cut out for us. We've got to catch the guy in the act, when we don't know who the victim's going to be and we know almost nothing about the suspect - except that he's good."  
  
"Well, you and Amanda are going to that fancy dress ball at the Austrian Embassy, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. We're working security, helping the Austrians out. Their staff isn't big enough to handle this size party. I don't know why they're holding it." Lee got up from the chair and started pacing back and forth in front of the desk.  
  
"This could be an opportunity for our thief to try and pick a target here in DC....."  
  
"Assuming he hasn't already," Lee cut in.  
  
"It's a crap shoot, I know. We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open and do the best we can."  
  
Billy closed the folder and held it out. Lee stopped long enough to take the file and tuck it under his arm.  
  
"And hope for a break." He headed for the door. "I'm goin' up to the Q-Bureau. See ya later."  
  
--------------------  
  
Amanda was happy. She and Lee had danced almost every dance, their time together interrupted only by the occasional need to check on the rest of the agents who were working security at this Embassy ball. She felt fairly comfortable in this glittering company. Her dress wasn't new but it was nice and the jewelry she had on was exquisite. It wasn't genuine, of course. It had been designed and fabricated by an old school friend.   
Marrisa - she only used one name nowadays - was trying to break into the world of high fashion. One day they'd forget Tiffany, Cartier, Harry Winston. Yes, it would be Marrisa they thought of when they thought of haute bijouterie.   
Someday her creations would be made of the real thing - diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, but for tonight she would be satisfied with using replicas of the real gem stones and having her work displayed by her friend at a place where people would notice.   
Amanda was certainly attracting the attention of more than one of the other guests, including one who had gained entrance using a forged invitation and who was attending this affair not to be seen but to observe.   
A short, slightly built, unprepossessing individual, who blended into the crowd of party-goers, was trying to decide which of the many wealthy guests was the most likely candidate for their next job.   
The tall brunette, wearing all those lovely pieces of jewelry and dancing with that very handsome man......a definite possibility. But, there's no hurry, plenty of time to make a selection. There will be another, even bigger and fancier party two nights from tonight.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Dammit Billy, I don't want Amanda used as *bait*," Lee said angrily as he stopped and scowled at his Section Chief.  
  
"She's *not* the bait," Billy replied in the most reasonable tone he could manage, "the *diamonds* are the bait. It seems our thief has a particular fondness for them."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lee retorted. "The diamonds are just going to walk into that ballroom by themselves...is that it? Come on, Billy, She'll be wearing them and *she's* gonna be the bait!"  
  
"OK, OK, but you'll be right there with her, every second. The room will be full of agents. You can take her back to the hotel and then *hide* out in the room. She won't be alone at any time. Who knows, The Shadow may not even *take* our bait. He may go for somebody else's jewelry. It's the best shot we've got Lee, and you know it."  
  
"I still don't like it," he grumbled.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes and interlaced his fingers. He was running out of patience - fast. "Lee, The Shadow has never hurt any of his victims. Even if they were at home, apparently he would wait till they were asleep before he broke in. If they did wake up - or come home while he was there, he'd just run. He wasn't into violence."  
  
"I know. I read the file too. But Billy, how do we know for sure that this *is* The Shadow - or if it's the same person that was operating as The Shadow back in the 70's?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean - the same person-," Billy rubbed his forehead, gingerly.  
  
"Well, the few descriptions Interpol has of The Shadow say that he was about 5'8" or 5'9". That maid in New York, who got a look at the person who was robbing her employer last month and who was hit in the head with something that could have been the butt of a gun, *by the way*, said her attacker was about 5'4" to 5'5". You think this Shadow has shrunk? Stayed out in the rain too long?" Lee asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Funny," Billy obviously did not think that last remark was funny at all. "The maid must have been pretty shaken up. We can't be positive that she estimated the guy's height correctly. Or maybe she is right and the old reports are wrong," Billy separated his hands and held them out palm up, in a placating sort of gesture. "We have to go with this Lee. You know it and I know it. We'll take care of her. I don't want anything to happen to Amanda anymore than you do. Here she comes. Now will you please go along with this and try not to scare her out of it before we even begin?"  
  
Lee just nodded his head, still looking unhappy.  
  
Billy waved Amanda into the office and motioned for her to sit down. "You've read the file and the details of your part in the operation at the party?"  
  
Amanda looked somewhat dubious. "Yes Sir. I-I know what you want me to do."  
  
"Good. We'll put you in the Potomac Presidential Hotel. It's small and very expensive. Just the kind of place where our *Amanda Keane* would stay. And it has fire escapes so it will be easier for everybody to get in and out of the room."  
  
"Everybody?" Amanda asked.  
  
"The thief and our team....all the agents who will be looking out for you. We're going to make sure that you're never alone. Lee will be with you in the hotel room. He'll hide in the closet - or something...."  
  
"Oh. Right. I couldn't be safer, could I?" She looked from her boss to her partner and then back again.  
  
Billy smiled reassuringly.   
  
Lee just looked at his hands and didn't respond.  
  
-----------  
  
Amanda had finally convinced Dotty that it was perfectly all right for her to change clothes at the hotel where IFF had rented a hospitality suite for potential customers. Foreign government types who were considering using IFF's facilities for the making of several documentaries on U.S. production techniques. She also had emphasized that, between the numerous business meetings and the formal dinner party, she most likely would be late, very late and Dotty was not to wait up for her.  
  
She was ready to go. After weeks of work, she had her newest creation in a garment bag. It was a floor length, black gown, cut rather low in the back. Not too decollete' and not strapless - it definitely had straps, thin straps. It was perhaps a bit more revealing than was her usual style. But she wasn't worried about being chilly - not when she considered the prospect of dancing most or all of the evening with Lee Stetson. No, she would be quite warm enough.  
She was providing the dress, but The Agency was providing the jewelry and the wrap.   
Amanda arrived at the hotel at the appointed time and left her station wagon with the parking valet. Carrying her dress and a small overnight case, she rode up to the 6th floor on an elevator used mainly by the hotel staff. Mr. Melrose had told her to keep a low profile until it was time to go to the party.   
Arriving at the "Madison Room", she unlocked the door and entered the suite. It was small but beautifully appointed. It reminded her of a room in one of the early 19th century homes she had visited in Williamsburg. She could imagine that the Madisons would feel quite comfortable here.   
She opened the closet and hung up the dress. There was a lovely white stole hanging there already. It looked like ermine, but she was sure it wasn't. On the dresser was the jewelry she was supposed to wear tonight - a necklace, a bracelet and a pair of earrings - the most beautiful diamonds she had ever seen. She was sure Mr. Melrose had said they weren't real - but they sure looked real!   
She headed for the shower. It was time to get ready.  
  
---------  
  
Lee took the elevator up to the sixth floor of the hotel. He was not convinced that this was the best way to catch a thief. But Billy was right about one thing; he would be with Amanda at all times. Well, there was one place where he couldn't be with her, but Francine or Julia or one of the other female agents assigned to this caper, could be.  
He rapped lightly. Amanda opened the door and stood there silhouetted against the light from the room. His jaw dropped. After a long moment, and with a great effort, he managed to stop gaping and smile.   
Lee knew that Amanda was a beautiful woman - he hadn't always admitted it, but he had always known it. He thought back to the Delano case, when she was undercover as Victoria Greenwich, the wealthy socialite with the designer originals and the expensive jewelry - she was something then........ But tonight, in that black evening gown, her hair worn up and with all those diamonds. Even though he knew they were paste, the way they looked on her, it would be easy to believe that they were real. It seemed the diamonds were made for Amanda and Amanda was made for the diamonds.   
Those beautiful sparkling ...... Wait a minute - was he thinking of the gems or of her eyes...........  
  
He took her hand and finally managed to choke out, "Shall we go?" 'Brilliant line, Stetson, she'll be swooning at your feet.'  
  
Amanda smiled, a little uncertainly. She wasn't quite sure what was going on in Lee's mind - why the rather long pause at the door. He was so handsome in that tux and that devastating smile of his.... She knew what she would *like* him to be thinking, but, she sighed inwardly, that probably wasn't the case. "Yeah, let's go. I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this."  
  
As they walked down the hall to the elevator and all the way down to the lobby, he kept looking at her and smiling - like an idiot. What was wrong with him? He was Lee Stetson, the vaunted Scarecrow, a man with more black books than anyone had a right to have, who knew his way around the social circuit as well as anybody. And here he was, rendered speechless by a housewife from Arlington. Well, she was something besides a housewife. She happened to be a talented Intelligence operative and his partner. But, still, basically, she was a divorced mother of two from the suburbs - and she was making him feel like a schoolboy - an inept schoolboy - on his first real date. What was wrong with him?   
  
When they reached the curb, agent Frank Duffy winked and let out a low wolf whistle as he opened the door of the limousine.  
  
"You look very handsome in that chauffeur's uniform Frank," Amanda smiled.  
  
Lee glared.  
  
Arriving at the mansion where the evening's festivities were being held, Frank maneuvered the car around the long, circular driveway to the spot where a doorman in evening attire waited. The man held out his hand and helped Amanda out of the back seat. Lee followed quickly and took her arm, leading her up the stairs and into the large entryway.   
  
This was going to be *some* party.  
  
Amanda looked around in awe. The house was enormous and beautiful - the furnishings, the wall coverings, the artwork. The guests were equally beautiful - women in gorgeous gowns, dripping with expensive jewels. The gentlemen in their tuxedos. Some of the men were in full dress military uniforms with all their shiny medals. It was like a scene out of a movie.  
Of course, in Amanda's opinion, there wasn't a man there who could hold a candle to Lee.  
"Gosh, this is so...so, well, we've been to a couple of fancy parties, like that Embassy thing a few nights ago, but this is - I......I really feel out of place." Amanda looked up at Lee with a worried expression. "If I were a," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "jewel thief, there's a lot of other people I'd pick to follow home."  
  
"Amanda - you look........like you're just where you belong. You're the most....., ahh, you are...the equal of any woman here," he said with such sincerity in his voice and in his eyes, that she blushed and ducked her head, resting her cheek against his chest.  
  
--------  
  
There they were again - the attractive brunette and her very handsome escort. And those *diamonds*. This could be it. She could be the target. The Shadow moved carefully making sure not to draw the attention of any of the other guests. Standing close to where Lee and Amanda were sitting, sipping champagne, it was possible to overhear some of their conversation: she called him Lee and he called her Amanda and once he referred to her as Mrs. Keane. The decision was made. The Shadow would wait outside until they left and then follow them home.  
  
----------------------  
  
They had danced nearly every dance. It was so nice, holding Amanda in his arms that way. He didn't want the evening to end.  
  
Amanda wished the night could go on and on. Dancing like this with Lee was - well it was wonderful.  
  
"It's midnight, Cinderella. I think I'd better take you home," Lee smiled down at her. "I'm sorry the evening has to end but we have work to do."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry too."  
  
After requesting doorman to call for their limo, Lee returned to the entry and helped Amanda with her wrap. As they stood in the chilly night air, he put his arm around her and pulled her close.... Just to keep her warm, he rationalized.  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel, Lee escorted Amanda to her room and then went back down to the lobby. He wanted it to appear to anyone who might be watching, that he had left for the night. In fact, the plan was to return by way of the parking garage and then walk up the stairs.  
  
----------------  
  
The Shadow parked across the street from the hotel and hurried inside the lobby, just in time to see Lee and Amanda getting on the elevator, which stopped at the sixth floor. A few minutes later, Lee came down, alone, and exited the building, walking towards the cabstand.  
'Ah,' The Shadow thought, 'the Potomac Presidential. Good. Small, expensive, exclusive, balconies and fire escapes and I know there is easy access to the roof. That building next door isn't as tall as the hotel, but it's very close and it's empty at night. It's perfect.'   
Finishing these thoughts, The Shadow went to the trunk of the car and removed the necessary gear. It would take perhaps a half an hour to set up an escape route from the hotel to the roof of the office building next door. Then it would be necessary to get Mrs. Keane's suite number. A florist delivery should take care of that. The dozen roses purchased earlier in the evening were a good investment. A short *Thank You* note and sign the card Lee. 'I'll take the flowers to the desk and get the room number for the delivery record, even if they won't let me take them up tonight. That should work.'   
The Shadow smiled. After obtaining the room number, it would simply be a matter of waiting long enough for the mark to go to sleep. In a few more hours those wonderful gems would be in the   
Shadow's rapidly growing collection.  
  
-----------------  
  
Lee got in the cab and agent Ted Martin pulled away from the curb. "How'd it go, Scarecrow?"  
  
"The party was great. Now we wait and see if The Shadow took our bait - or if he went after someone else," Lee answered.  
  
Ted drove to a darkened side street a few blocks from the hotel and pulled over. "Your change of clothes is on the floor back there."  
  
Lee reached down and found the black jump suit. "OK, take care of this tux. It's mine."  
  
"Will do." As soon as Lee had finished changing, Ted started the engine and began the short drive back to the Potomac Presidential. "Let's get you back to the hotel."   
  
Entering the parking garage, Lee looked around. It was empty. He headed for the door to the stairs. About half way up to the sixth floor, his legs started aching a bit. 'All that dancing and now stair climbing. I'm not getting old - am I? Naww.'  
  
------------------  
  
Lee stood at the door to the suite. He knocked: tap, tap - pause - tap. The pre-arranged signal. Amanda opened the door almost at once, pulled him inside and quickly shut the door.  
  
"Well, here we are. Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Get ready for bed. Pretend I'm not here," Lee smiled impishly. "I'll be spending the night in this over-grown cupboard," he said, eyeing the lovely armoire.  
  
"Aha." 'Oh yeah, right! Pretend Lee Stetson isn't hiding in the closet in my room. This is going to be a very interesting night.'  
  
Amanda went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, as instructed. After a bit, she emerged wearing her nightgown, a long cotton gown, with a high neck and long sleeves. As close to Mother Hubbard as she owned.  
  
-----------  
  
Amanda awakened, suddenly, surprised that she had fallen asleep at all, under the circumstances. Now that she was awake, she realized that she had a splitting headache. 'Must be the stress,' she thought. Even though Billy had assured her that it was the diamonds that the thief was after and she would be quite safe - all she had to do was pretend to sleep, she was still just a little....tense. She'd just get a couple of aspirin from her purse and go back to bed.  
Amanda moved cautiously around the bed and across the suite, which was illuminated only by the light emanating from a small bulb in the bathroom.   
She was unaware that the French doors were opening, very slowly.  
After a few moments of searching her purse, she looked up and into the eyes of a ski masked individual. Before she could react, the intruder had grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her outside.  
  
Lee sat on a small stool in the closet - actually a very ornate mahogany armoire. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. Then, he thought he heard a noise. He peeked out through the doors of the cabinet, which were slightly ajar. Amanda was out of bed and walking towards a small table which was located at the back of the room, near the doors.   
'She must need something from her purse,' he thought. Yawning and leaning back, he closed his eyes - just for a moment, he promised himself.  
Suddenly, there was another, louder noise. Looking out again, he was surprised to see the drapes partially pulled back and the doors to the balcony open.  
Amanda was out on the balcony, being half dragged, half pushed by a figure dressed all in black. They were almost to the low iron railing, which defined the edges of the terrace and was the only barrier between Amanda and a six floor drop!   
She struggled, trying to get away from the vise-like grip of the intruder, but couldn't free herself. Besides, having that gun pointed at her was more than a little unnerving.  
Lee lunged across the room and through the doors. He had only a microsecond to decide the best course of action as Amanda and her attacker got closer and closer to the railing.   
Managing to land a glancing blow to the intruder's shoulder, which was enough to loosen their grip on Amanda, he grabbed her arm and literally threw her back away from the edge. The assailant gasped, momentarily surprised at Lee's sudden appearance, but quickly recovered and struck Lee across the back of the head. He collapsed in a heap as the would-be thief reached the rope, which hung along side the balcony, and started climbing up towards the roof.   
  
---------------------------  
  
The team of agents on the roof of the hotel, looked down and watched as the thief used the rope, which had been previously set up, to swing across to the roof of the slightly lower building next door. The Shadow quickly crossed to the other side and disappeared from sight.  
  
Frank Duffy sat in an Agency car, still wearing his chauffeur's uniform. "Hey, I've spotted The Shadow. He just hit the ground and he's running to a car. He's takin' off. I'm on him. We're heading east, down Lincoln Parkway."  
  
"We're right behind you, Frank. Keep callin' out the streets."  
  
---------------------  
  
Billy stood by the door, waiting for a report from the agent teams that had followed The Shadow. He watched as the medic treated the cut on the back of Lee's head.  
  
Amanda sat near Lee, her robe pulled tightly around her. She shivered slightly when Lee looked up at her, all the care and concern he felt for her showing so plainly on his face, but she said nothing.   
  
"Are you OK," he asked.  
  
"Sure. I'm fine. You're the one who got hit."   
  
Their conversation was halted by the crackling of the two-way radio in Billy's hand.  
  
"Billy....." Frank Duffy's voice came over loud and clear. "We got her."  
  
"Her? What do you mean *HER*?!" Billy demanded.  
  
"I mean HER - she - as in the female of the species - a young woman," came the answer.  
  
"Every report we ever had said The Shadow was a man!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Frank agreed, "but you remember the rumors about a family. Looks like they were true. The Shadow had a kid and she's taken over the family business. She even has a picture of herself with Mom and Dad. She's also got a nice stash of jewels and cash. And stuck in with the money is an envelope. Care to guess what's in the envelope?"  
  
"It better be that formula," Billy said curtly.  
  
"That's what it looks like," Frank responded cheerfully. "Apparently she had no idea that she even had it. She must of just grabbed it up with the money and never really checked it out."  
  
"Lucky for us. Well, at least it was a nice, easy collar. Bring her in."  
  
"Easy collar? She's a lot tougher than she looks. She got Jerry with a judo chop and she kicked Ben in the shin so hard, he's still limping!"  
  
"Brother. Get back to the office and we'll have Doc Kelford examine all the walking wounded."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
Billy looked up and grinned at Lee and Amanda. "Good job you two. You lured The Shadow out into the light - so we could nail him, err, I mean her. Amanda, why don't you go on home. Lee and I will go back to The Agency and finish up for tonight. You can give your statement in the morning."  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Lee."  
  
"Good night, Amanda."  
  
-------------------  
  
TAG  
  
Amanda stood at the kitchen sink, going through the motions of doing the dinner dishes. She thought about the events of the other night. The party was wonderful. The evening was wonderful. Well, except for nearly being thrown from a sixth floor balcony! She still hadn't quite figured out Lee's actions or reactions, but he certainly seemed...well.....attentive and interested.  
Suddenly, there was a light tapping on the window. She looked up to see a familiar face smiling at her. She smiled back, dried her hands and headed for the back door.  
  
"Hi. What're you doin' here at this time of night?" She sat down in the gazebo and motioned for Lee to join her.  
  
"Oh, the usual. Just came by to see how you are." He sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm just fine. You're the one who got hit in the head, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who almost got pushed off the sixth floor," he observed, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"True, but I wasn't. You saved me - as usual. Thanks - again," she said softly.  
  
"My pleasure. Listen, ahh, Amanda. I don't know if you're interested but there's gonna be another Embassy thing, the French are throwing a little bash. Some kind of celebration for getting some sort of secret formula back - that's kind of hush-hush of course," he winked. "Anyway, I was wondering if ahh, if you'd like to go with me."  
  
"Security detail?"  
  
"Nope. Not work. Not really. I mean we would be representing The Agency. You know, receiving the unspoken gratitude of the French Government. What do ya say?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'd love to go. When is it?"  
  
"Friday night. I'll pick you up about eight. And Amanda......" He gazed into her eyes briefly and then looked down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you wear that black dress again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
end 


End file.
